


Everything's ok

by Midknight_thief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif wonders if he'll be a good parent, coming from an abusive background. However, Simmons thinks everything will be ok. And, he might just be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's ok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolmatsujpeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolmatsujpeg/gifts).



For what reason would Dexter grif ever sit in his and Simmons living room at 2 in the morning, completely silent with shaky sobs and running tears? He was living the life he'd always dreamed of. He was married to Simmons, who was already 6 months pregnant with their baby, they lived in an amazing house in the snowfall of Portland, Oregon, and their friends all lived close by.

But, it was exactly the baby that made him upset. He was so proud to be an upcoming dad...except for the fear that he would become like his. Grif and kaikana spent many years of their lives abused by their parents. Beaten, mentally abused and trust shattered, grif had the underlying fear that he would be the same, unintentionally, to his very own precious baby. 

Grif continued to silently cry, curled up in the reclining chair and not noticing as Simmons walked in, wearing only grifs large shirt and his underwear. Simmons rubbed his eye and moved towards Grif.

"Dexter...?" He yawned and put his hand on grifs shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows and sitting down as he heard Grif crying. "What's wrong?"

Grif shook his head, sniffing. "I'm fine..."

"Dexter."

"....." Grif sighed and wiped his eyes.

"W-what if...what if I'm like them?"

Simmons raised an eyebrow, confused before he finally understood. "Oh, Dexter..."

He pulled Grif closer, hugging him gently. "You're nothing like them..."

Grif frowned. "How do you know? I could do something without even realizing it!"

Simmons sighed, slowly pulling grifs hands to his stomach and looking him straight in the eyes. "Dexter Grif. You are nothing like your parents. Some people were never meant to have children. But," he put his hands on grifs face, grifs hands still on his distended stomach. 

"You were meant to be a dad. Look at how you've acted for the past 6 months! You've been frantically preparing for this, learning everything you could! You would never do anything to hurt this baby."

Simmons smiled warmly. "This baby will love you, so so much...I know it."

Grif was already tearing up again, smiling and nodding slowly. "You're right..."

Right then, the baby gave a strong kick, the shape of a small foot quickly moving underneath grifs hands and slightly above them. Grif gasped and grinned, looking up at Simmons. "She kicked me!"

Simmons giggled as Grif put his ear where his hands where, listening for anything. Simmons lazily ran his hand through grifs hair as Grif whispered.

"Daddy loves you...so, so much baby...I can't wait to meet you."

The baby kicked once more before shifting and stopping. Grif smiled proudly and closed his eyes, sighing contently and listening to Simmons snore quietly.

Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
